The Depression of Maka Albarn
by The.Melancholy.Of.Me
Summary: When Maka Albran comes to DWMA, Soul Evans doesn't know how to think. He's awestruck- Something he swore he would never feel. Learning more about her is like plucking the forbidden fruit in the garden of wonders. Once he finds out about the abuse and rape she has to endure at her house, he depicts whether he should help or not. Is this feeling what they call- Love? SoMa. Dark!fic.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Evans certainly wasn't the kind of person to fall in love at first sight. He mainly ignored the feeling of 'Love'. But that all changed when Maka Albarn came to DWMA.

She strode into class, her hand on her hip and one on her mouth, like she was thinking. Her skirt swayed with each step she took. She wore a yellow sweater vest with a white long sleeved shirt, the shoulders a bit puffed out. On her feet were big, black and white boots that went to her calf- no, not even. He studied her closely. Big, green eyes. Ash blonde hair, tied into pigtails and held by two ribbons.

"U-Um, excuse me, but is there a teacher I could tal-" Her voice flowed out like honey. She was cut off by a man with gray hair rolling into class -literally- and falling, due to his chair getting stuck on a crack. He landed with a 'thud'.

"Today we will be dissecting an albino mou-" Dr. Stein was cut off by her abrupt appearance. "Well, what do we have here?" He looked at her.

"M-my name is Maka Albarn, s-sir," she stuttered. Soul's friend, Kid, could've sworn he just saw little hearts around Soul's head.

"Ah, you're Spirit's daughter. Welcome to DWMA, Maka-chan. Nice to have you," Dr. Stein said, twisting the screw in his head with loud clicks. He directed her to her seat.

Here's another thing- it just happened to be right next to his.

"Hi." She breathed out to him. His face turned red. His snow white hair intruged her. "I'm Maka, what's your name?"

"S-Soul..." Soul stuttered. 'So not cool...' He thought to himself.

"I like it," she smiled brightly at him, and he blushed more. He turned away from her, not wanting her to see him.

After class, Kid and his weapons LIz and Patty came up to Maka and Soul. "So, Maka. Where you from?" Kid said with a bit of slang. He stared at her, and she sweatdropped.

"U-um, I'm from New Jersey," she answered. Woah's echoed through the now empty classroom. Kid's glare still bore into her. Why was he staring like that?

"Your hair..." He said. Maka stood, confused.

"Your hair... it's... it's... PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" He pulled a measuring tape out of no where and started to check to see if her pigtails were perfectly alligned. She twitched a bit.

"Makaaaa..." The blonde started.

"What the-?" Kid paused from the task of measuring her hair. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"CHOP!" She chopped him in the head with her history book. He sunk to the floor.

Liz and Patty introduced themselves, also congradulating her for the good job handling Kid. Soon, a blue haired boy and his weapon, Tsubaki, marched in.

"YOUR GOD IS HERE! BOW DOWN TO ME!" He shouted.

"Are all of the people here like this?" Maka asked, completely ignoring the boy.

"Oi, that's Black*Star. He's here for decoration," Liz gestured to the blue haired boy, who was waving his hands and shouting not-so-nice words at her.

"I think we should all go home, now." Soul suggested. Everyone agreed, and was heading home for the night. "Maka, you coming?" She was sitting at her desk, reading.

"Uh, I... I'll stay here for tonight," she said. Truth is, she didn't have a place to stay. Her dad was probably off with some hookers. She didn't want to go home to him either way.

"You don't have anywhere to go, don't you?" He asked.

She paniked. "U-uh... I-I... I don't know... um..." Sighing, she added "No."

He huffed and kept the scowl on his face. Soul usually wasn't this... what was the word- symphetic. "Come to my place, I gotta extra room. After all, you are my miester now."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "T-thank you, Soul..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, Soul had fallen in love. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month has passed since Maka came to DWMA. She was forced back with her father, and Soul continued on with his life like nothing happened. He wanted to forget about her, but he couldn't. Not when he could hear her screams from his neighboring apartment. No, Soul Evans is not a stupid man. He knew damn well what was happening, and it really pissed him off.

Her father, Spirit... That man is bad news.

"Papa, stop!" Soul rubbed his temples. His headphones were turned up all the way, trying to block out the sound. But he could still hear the screams and cries. Finally, the yelling died down. Soul wondered if anything... bad happened. He jumped out of his bed and threw open the door, only to see a beat up Maka climbing out of her window. She didn't see him.

He tip-toed back into the doorway of his apartment. He watched as she limped down the balcony, going for the stairs. She was leaving, and he knew it. A part of him was scared, and a part of him was happy for her. She did look pretty fucked up. A trail of blood followed her. He decided to follow her.

Maka turned into an alleyway, settling into it's darkest corner. There she curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. Soul's heart broke at the sight. Soon after she settled, she pulled out a small silver dagger and started nipping at her wrist.

"One, because life sucks. Two, because papa raped me. Three, because Soul doesn't care-"

"Who doesn't care?" Soul stepped into the alley, hands shoved in his pockets. He grabbed the metal from her hands and threw it across the alley. Her face contorted into an expression of terror as she shrieked.

"Soul!"

SoulXMaka Dark!Fic for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola again! I hope you guys liked this, even just a little. This story is only going to be a mere few chapters, so I'll only upload about 3 or 4 more.**

**Enjoy! xx.**

* * *

"Who doesn't care?" Soul stepped into the dimly lit alley, plucking the metal from her hands and sending it flying far into the depth of the street. Her lips trembled, and she grabbed her wrist tightly. Blood seeped through her shirt sleeve. Sighing in frustration, Soul ripped off a piece of his loose tee shirt and wrapped it around the cuts. Tightly, he tied it in a small knot.

"Soul?" It was almost weird so to say, to have him see her in the state she was in. Bruised; Bloody- weak. "I'm fine."

"I know what Spirit did to you, Maka. You don't have to hide it from me anymore." Blood red eyes pierced into her emerald ones.

"Are you going to tell on papa?" Maka shook Souls sleeve in a begging manner.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Soul growled, baring his sharp teeth and wrinkling the skin by his eyes. Those piercing, red eyes... Groaning in defeat, he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner, walking steadily to his house. He went through the back door, because he'd be damned if they were caught by Spirit. Fumbling with the lock a bit, the albino boy smirked lopsidedly when the metal door clicked open.

"Go take a shower, Maka. I'll make you some food..." He said.

"I can coo-" Maka started, being shushed by Soul. She knew he wouldn't let her cook before her scars healed. She frowned a bit, but proceeded to enter the bathroom down the orange hallway. Soul lit the stove and boiled water for the noodles they would be eating that night. 'What if she can't wash herself? She's too weak...' The thought ran through his head, and for a second he considered it...

'I'll just check up on her.' Soul rested his hand on the bathroom door nob, quietly murmuring curses to himself as he twisted it open. Once inside the steaming room, he saw her.

"Maka?" She jumped at his name, almost bearing herself to him. His hand froze in place, and time seemed to stop.

Scars coated her bare body.

"Soul!" She splashed down into the water with a face blaring red. "Can you not scare me like that?!" She yelled. In sudden realization that her father was in the apartment next to theirs, she silently scorned herself.

"Sorry. I was just checking up on you, tiny-tits." Soul raised a hand to his face, resting it under his bleeding nose.

"Get out then! Pervert!" She splashed him, and he made sure to close the door on his way out.

* * *

_"Tell me Maka, why can't I do that?" Red hair seemed to cover ominous eyes as the girl trembled. "Am I not allowed to touch you there?"_

_"Daddy, y-you're not allowed t-to do that!" Little Maka yelled and tried to run away. Spirit grabbed her dress and tugged her back into his lap._

_"Oh dear, I thought you'd be used to it by now..." Spirit mocked._

_"Don't... Don't put that there! Daddy!" Screams penetrated the air at the same time he ripped through her, once more enflicting pain on the same girl he created._

* * *

**Woah. Woaaahhhh. Never thought I'd write such a dark fanfiction, eh? Heheh xx. Sorry for that little snippet of grossness.**


End file.
